creaturesfandomcom-20200222-history
History
The Creatures series of games has had a long and convoluted history. This page is dedicated to it, in particular the events surrounding the companies involved in their creation: Millennium, Cyberlife, Creature Labs, Entraline and Gameware. A good overview from Development Director Ian Saunter is provided in: * A potted history of Creature Labs and Gameware Development (the official story) More on the relationship between the various companies can be found in: * A step back in time Large amounts of this timeline were derived from Steve Grand's notes. Many thanks to Steve for providing this resource to the community! Timeline of Events Don't hesitate to fill stuff in - and don't feel you have to restrict yourself to official doings, anything that has interest to the community is fine :-) Pre-1992 *'Late 1986/Early 1987': Steve Grand is inspired by his reading of The Planiverse: Computer Contact With a Two-Dimensional World (Amazon UK, Amazon US; at time of writing, probably a lot cheaper to buy from the US!) and suggests Creatures to his employers as an educational game - but there is no interest *'1988': Millennium is founded by Michael Hayward, Tony Beckwith, Ian Saunter and one other - they remain for a few months in Michael's house before moving to a local science park; Steve Grand remembers suggesting Creatures again (although Ian has no memory of this, so perhaps this was to his old employers) *'1990': Millennium release Hoverforce, Horror Zombies from the Crypt and Thunderstrike *'1991': Millennium release Virtual Reality, Volume 2, Stormball, The Adventures of Robin Hood and James Pond 2: Codename: RoboCod (which makes a return 12 years later as James Pond: RoboCod) 1992 *'1992': Millennium release Cyber Empires, The Aquatic Games, Daughter of Serpents, Global Effect and Rome AD 92 :GreenReaper: I remember Global Effect! Great game! *'September 1992': Creatures is 'officially' conceived, although it will take years to develop fully into the game we know today. From Tips.txt: :''The initial ideas for this project were conceived on a motel balcony in Winthrop, WA, USA in September 1992. *'4 November 1992': Steve Grand writes A Mouse for Windows *'16 November 1992': Steve Grand writes Little Computer Ewoks *'23 December 1992': Steve Grand writes Ewoks techie bit for proposal 1993 *'1993': Millennium release James Pond 3: Operation Starfish *'8 March 1993': Steve Grand writes Small Furry Creatures: A Mythography (first use of Small Furry Creatures as title), which contains the first details of the Journey, Grendels (although not as we know them today), Ettins (even dumber than they turned out) and the Shee (Siðe) *'1 June 1993': First available notes from Steve Grand's programming diary - very interesting reading *'18 July 1993': Steve Grand writes the first fragments of a Creatures-themed novella, Wulf's Journey, creating the first Creatures fiction story over three years before the game was actually released *'12 December 1993': Steve Grand explains that the mythology is intended for background purposes, not as an actual plot line: :I never intended Creatures to be an adventure game or have a fixed plot at all - the idea was that you would create your own stories . . . But everyone had interpreted my mythography stuff far too literally, and people were trying to make Creatures into some kind of Norse adventure game . . . :GreenReaper's thought: '"Viking Creatures: Norns with Horns!"'' 1994 *'''3 May - 10 May 1994 A prototype Secret Adventure Mode is documented in Steve Grand's programming diary. http://fp.cyberlifersrch.plus.com/creaturesarchive/progdiary.htm *'6 July 1994': Michael Hayward decides that the game needs more time to mature and that Steve Grand should "take the game out of the schedule" (see the diary entry) :GreenReaper: I think this was a very important decision - without the extra time for correct positioning and reworking, Creatures would never have been the game it turned out to be. Heck, it was still for DOS back then, and bibble hadn't even been conceived! :-) :It is also interesting to note the features described as possible for the rewrite, many of which would not be fully realized until Creatures 3 or Docking Station: Decided to add 5 months to schedule; more gratuitous graphics; more facial expressions; new norns (monkeylike); everybody’s norn is unique; complete rethink and rewrite of code; add hooks for extensions; allow norns to travel from one person’s system to another, via disc or modem; buy new norns; possible speech in/out. *'1 August 1994': The Cheat menu is added *'10 October 1994': Plans for DDE support are finalized, laying the foundations for external tools to communicate with Creatures *'14 November 1994': Michael Hayward first demonstrates the Creatures prototype to Warner Interactive, who liken its breadth of appeal to that of the first spreadsheet, Visicalc *'20 November 1994': Cyberlife is set up to develop and exploit Steve Grand's ideas 1995 *'23 January 1995': Steve Grand has the idea of making a background model of the Creatures environment and digitising it; Mark Rafter agrees a few days later, and begins work on the model *'Mid-1995': Cyberlife agrees a publishing deal with Warner Interactive and a advance of £1m is paid representing an estimated 200,000 units of sales; in fact, over half a million copies of the Creatures will eventually be sold, a large proportion overseas *'19 July 1995': Creatures finally has a complete design definition - as with most software development projects, it required actually building most of the program to fully define it . . . 1996 *'10:50 am, 21 March 1996': The first norn ever bred in captivity was born. He was called Cain, son of Ron and Eve. *'22 April 1996': The twin spectres of disease and bacteria are introduced to Creatures *'November 1996' The Cyberlife department has 10 people in it *'11 November 1996': Creatures is released, selling 100,000 copies in the first month; its publishers - Warner Interactive - are quickly acquired by GT Interactive, who become the new distributors *'December 1996': Christmas Pack 1 for Creatures is released - it has over 4000 downloads in the first week. The Object Injector Kit is included with the Christmas Pack. http://web.archive.org/web/19970110042052/www.cyberlife.co.uk/creatures_shop_christmas_pack.htm *'18 December 1996': The "Norn 6-pack" is released: Buffy, Dion, Jarvis, Melvin, Sharla, and Teesha (download) 1997 *'1997': Steve Grand, Dave Cliff, and Anil Malhotra write Creatures: Artificial Life Autonomous Software Agents *'March 1997': alt.games.creatures is founded *'May 1997': The term "wolfling run" is coined. *'2 May 1997': Margot Adler of NPR reports on Creatures : listen to it here *'July 1997': The PS1 division of Cyberlife is sold to Sony Computer Entertainment Europe, along with 60 of the 80 jobs at the company. *'15 July 1997': Creatures is released in the USA by Mindscape *'22 July 1997': Slink prophesized Creatures traveling the Warp from computer to computer. *'August 1997': Object Pack 1 for Creatures is released, along with the Observation Kit and Preview Kit *'5 August 1997': Creatures is awarded Best Strategy Game at Macworld Expo *'1 September 1997':The term "feral run" is coined. *'7 September 1997': The NORN Collective is conceived *'October 1997': Object Pack 2 for Creatures is released *'22 October 1997': The Naven is "discovered" by NitGold, and is reported to A.G.C.. *'December 1997': Christmas Pack 2 for Creatures is released *'17 December 1997': The Genetics Kit for Creatures is released. *'28 December 1997': The Bacchus mutation is reported to A.G.C. *'29 December 1997': Flame forms the Norn Doll Wanters A Lotters 1998 *'1998': Steve Grand and Dave Cliff write ''Creatures: Entertainment Software Agents with Artificial Life (archived page) *'11 February 1998': Mindscape announce that they will be publishing the sequel to Creatures, which is currently approaching 400,000 units sold; their CEO says that: :"Anyone who has ever played with Creatures will be pleased with the surprises the sequel has to offer." *'28 February 1998': The Secret Adventure Mode in Creatures 1 is reported A.G.C. by David Wood *'17 March 1998': Cyberlife's Applied Research department wins a Ministry of Defence contract to research unmanned airborne vehicles *'29 April 1998': AntiNorn launches Tortured Norns, instantly becoming the most hated person in the Creatures Community *'May 1998': Lisa de Araujo joins as internet marketing manager *'8 May 1998': David Ball, formerly of Nortel, is appointed as Chairman of Cyberlife, and Professor Chris Winter takes over as Development Director *'9 May 1998' New Scientist magazine writes Agents from Albia. *'22 May 1998': Toby Simpson states that Creatures 2 will be released "early Q3 this year" in From Creatures to Androids: An Interview with Toby Simpson of CyberLife (password protected) *'23 May 1998': Norn and Grendel Day *'28-31 May 1998': Blueberry the norndoll is stolen while Cyberlife are attending the E3 games conference - a £1000 reward is posted, but will remain unclaimed for almost a year *'13 June 1998': Bean posts the first of her HoloDeck series of stories on alt.games.creatures *'29 June 1998': The Creatures series becomes the only computer game to be awarded the Millennium Products marque (archived page) - over 500,000 units have been sold, and from this The Creatures Global Digital Ecosystem (archived page) later estimates a global norn population of around 5 million *'July 1998': Cyberlife does a survey (archived page) of the Creatures Community - the demographics have remained relatively the same ever since the previous survey. *'August 1998': At this time the Cyberlife team is about 40 people *'27 August 1998': Creatures 2 is released by Mindscape; members of the Early Adoption Program receive their copies some days later. *'10-13 September 1998': Cyberlife host Digital Biota2 in Cambridge - among the participants are Steve Grand, Chris Winter, Richard Dawkins and Douglas Adams (his talk) *'Mid-September 1998': The Creatures 2 Object Pack 1 is released *'22 September 1998': Cyberlife release their updated Creatures 2 genome. *'October 1998': The Creatures 2 Object Pack 2 is released *'13 October 1998': CptSiskoX is arrested for copyright and trademark violations *'December 1998': The Creatures 2 Christmas Pack is released *'7 December 1998': Mattel purchases The Learning Company (which owns Mindscape, producer of the Creatures series) for $3.8 billion in stock - they soon realise they've made a mistake and resond by slashing costs like marketing budgets *'12 December 1998': Frimlin's Kiwi Creatures wins the Golden Shee Awards, being voted the Most Popular Creatures Site; Ping and Ali come joint second with CreaturesLife.net and Albia 2000 1999 *'1 January 1999': Mike Raiford releases the first version of GEL *'2 January 1999': The [[JNCOBOY EVERYONE READ!!!!]] thread starts on alt.games.creatures - it subsequently receives over 7000 replies spanning 6 years :GreenReaper: The above is a current (Jan 2005) estimate - the thread has not yet stopped! *'11 January 1999': Francis Irving joins Creature Labs *'3 February 1999': Dillon creates alt.games.creatures.moderated *'5 February 1999': Cyberlife launches the Creatures Development Network *'1 March 1999': Cyberlife release the Sprite Workshop, COB Compiler, Attachment Editor, Egg Maker, Genetics Mapper and RGB Converter onto the CDN *'9 March 1999': After raising £1 million in equity from Foresight Technology and appointing Howard Newmark as Publishing Director, Ian Saunter as Development Director and Toby Simpson as Creative Director, Cyberlife officially splits into three departments - Applied Research (defense projects), the Cyberlife Institute (research and development) and Creature Labs (entertainment); of the three, only Creature Labs lasts more than a year *'1 April 1999': jcarrcwalk releases Dragon Nornior *'25 April 1999': Creature Labs begins selling the Room Editor and the Pose and Gait Editor (PAGE) *'20 May 1999': Ash Harman (Frimlin) joins Creatures Labs *'June 1999': Ben Gonshaw joines Creatures Labs *'June 1999': Wayne Stallwood joins Creature Labs *'16 June 1999': Moca creates the first issue of We be Creatures! *'18 June 1999': Creatures SETI@home team founded *'28 June 1999': Creature Labs becomes the first computer game developer to be awarded the ISO 9001 TickIT certification *'13 July 1999': Chris Chat is founded by Chris Der *'16 July 1999': Bean posts her last chapter in the HoloDeck series on alt.games.creatures *'7 October 1999': Creatures Adventures is released by Mindscape *'29 October 1999': HomeCreatures goes live *'November 1999': The Applied Research department is closed, including the Origin project and Steve Grand leaves Cyberlife; the Cyberlife Institute closes with his departure *'1 November 1999': Creatures 3 is released in the USA by Mindscape - as a result of problems at the company it is barely promoted and sales are dismal *'20 November 1999': First patch for Creatures 3 is released *'12 December 1999': CreaturesLife.net notes that an add-on to Creatures 3 is in the works - "Currently named 'docker' it allows you to dock to C3 spaceships." *'Late 1999': Dave Cliff and Steve Grand write The Creatures Global Digital Ecosystem PDF 2000 *'January 2000': PC Gamer (Feb edition) confirms that there is likely to be a "Creatures 3.5 - Docking station", scheduled for Q3 2000 *'12 January 2000': Cyberlife officially begins calling itself Creature Labs, :". . . and moves into the entertainment sector and returns with a new direction and new focus." *'15 January 2000': SteerPike dies; much of the Creatures Community mourns his loss *'18 January 2000': Creature Labs appoints a new CEO, Chris McKee; his previous job was at Interleaf: :"company providing enterprise-wide software solutions for XML-based Internet content management" *'17 February 2000': Update 2 for Creatures 3 is released by Creature Labs; it includes a newer, more expressive genome *'23 February 2000': Creature Labs announces the development of Beasts: :"Beasts" is an exciting new game from Creature Labs based on the mysterious wilderness monster known as the Abominable Snowman or Yeti, tracks of which have been discovered in the Himalayan regions of India, Nepal, and Tibet. According to locals, the Yeti is but one of several unidentified creatures that occupy the highlands of southern Asia. Accounts of another giant known as Sasquatch or Bigfoot have persisted among some American Indians whose tribes inhabited the forests of the Pacific Northwest." *'March 2000': Mark Stamps is appointed Director of IT at Creature Labs *'10 March 2000': The Creatures 3 Genetics Kit is released *'6 April 2000': Creature Labs announce the development of Sea-Monkey Marina (subsequently entitled "The Amazing Virtual Sea-Monkeys") - CL Publishing Director Howard Newmark states that: :"As long-time fans and admirers of the Sea-Monkey phenomenon, we have always felt that a Sea-Monkey title based on our CyberLife technology would be a great success. We're very pleased to be associated with such a huge brand and we're looking forward to doing it justice with a superb product." *'25 April 2000': The first episode of The Last Shee in Albia is published, introducing the Lone Shee *'28 April 2000': Daniel Silverstone (Kinnison) leaves Creature Labs *'26 May 2000': Creatures Labs license the original Creatures on Freeloader, an online game distribution service *'2 June 2000': The Creatures 2 World Switcher, previously only available in the Life Kit, is released as a free download *'9 June 2000': Creature Labs and Chaos Development announce the imminent release of Montu *'27 June 2000': Creature Labs announce the complete mapping of the Norn genome (archived copy) *'July 2000': The C12DS project is started *'6 July 2000': Prior head of Our Price and Waterstones David Clipsham joins Creature Labs as chairman *'25 July 2000': A new newsletter is announced, entitled Much Ado About Norns *'August 2000': Issue 2 of Much Ado About Norns asks whether norns are alive - 47% say they are, 20% that they aren't; the rest don't know *'15 September 2000': Creature Labs sign deals for the Snowman Interactive Storybook with UK publisher FastTrak and French distributor Emme and with SWING! Entertainment for Creatures GBA and the GameCube *'October 2000': Venture captial specialists 3i Group and Foresight Technology VCT invest £2.5m in Creature Labs in convertible loan stock, almost all of which will subsequently be writen off *'20 October 2000': Aktion Millennium starts at Mummy's Creatures *'2 November 2000': Creatures Trilogy is released by Encore Software in the US, and Creatures Adventures wins an EMMA *'3 November 2000': Les Edgar - co-founder of Bullfrog - is appointed to the board of directors for Creature Labs *'7 November 2000': NeoDecatur releases the Americana Pack for Creatures 3 *'11 November 2000': Creatures Playground is released by Havas Interactive in Europe, Encore Software in the US and Canada *'17 November 2000': Graeme Williams joins Creature Labs *'4 December 2000': Andrea Ciolini and Dominique Whitman join Creature Labs *'26 December 2000': Thaddaeus Frogley and Gavin Buttimore win the 15th International Obfuscated C Code Contest with THADGAVIN 2001 *'24 January 2001': Ian Konrath joins Creature Labs as CFO - Chris McKee says that: :"Ian has the right background - first-hand experience of guiding a company through an IPO, successfully negotiating venture capital and credit lines, and actively working with analysts and the financial community. His proven track record in strategic planning and financial management make him ideally suited to support our growth and corporate development" *'29 January 2001': Jewels suffers a fatal stroke; the CC mourns *'13 February 2001': Toby Simpson and Ben Simpson leave Creature Labs to form Nicely Crafted; they will be joined by Mark Ashton and Robert Dickson in late 2002. On the same date, the Valentine Norns for C2 are released. *'17 February 2001': Millennium Creatures relaunches at www.millenniumcreatures.net *'1 March 2001': Creature Labs re-announce the development of Beasts as a real-time strategy game *'March 2001': Mummy launches Aktion Farbtopf *'27 March 2001': Creature Labs announce the release of Docking Station *'May 2001': Creatures Labs and subsiduaries have 70 employees *'2 May 2001': The Bondi Norns are released for Creatures 3/Docking Station - DS beta testers get them free *'June 2001': Sent: This is a little bit of information that other community members might not know about. HomeCreatures was eventually closed down as it was inactive. There was originally a merge that was meant to take place between Creature Creations and HomeCreatures. The merge started going underway with Tim, myself and other Creations staff members having access to the HC databases, although with there being a few problems (I believe it was with the MGON staff, although I can't be sure) the merge never really took place. *'4 July 2001': David Worlock is appointed a non-executive director of Creature Labs *'5 July 2001': The Turtle Norns are relased *'7 July 2001': The Hardman Norns are released for Creatures 3/Docking Station *'25 July 2001': Friedeger becomes the 100,000th norn to travel through the Warp; despite Apollo's attempt to clinch the record by flooding it with many norns (Apollo's computer couldn't handle hundreds) that he copied with the help of Clucky's Mini-Copier, KDC takes the prize. *'August 2001': Directors at Creatures Labs realise they are running low on money again and begin searching for new funding options *'13 August 2001': Creatures Internet Edition (including the Magma Norns) is released *'20 August 2001': The Treehugger Norns are released for Creatures 3/Docking Station *'31 August 2001': The multi-site Creatures Forum is released by Uttar, Helen and Dan *'October 2001': Creatures Labs release Ms. Pac Man: Quest for the Golden Maze and DIG DUG Deeper about now *'16 October 2001': Creature Labs release The Amazing Virtual Sea-Monkeys *'25 October 2001': The classifier reservation system is launched at the CDN *'November 2001': Ben Gonshaw leaves Creature Labs *'12 November 2001': Creatures Internet Edition for Linux is announced *'22 November 2001': The C3/DS Map Editor is released at the Creatures Mall *'27 November 2001': SwixSnow's Atari becomes the 200,000th norn to pass through the Warp *'30 November 2001': The Toxic Norns are released for Creatures 3/Docking Station *'7 December 2001': Creatures PS1 is released in Europe by Swing! Entertainment Media AG 2002 *'January 2002': Origin of the Digital Species, a 30-minute documentary produced by the Discovery Channel and filmed by Penninsula Films, released. *'11 January 2002': Creatures GBA is released in Europe by Swing! Entertainment Media AG *'24 January 2002': The Zebra Norns are relased for Creatures 3/Docking Station *'February 2002': Work on Beasts (by now called Yeren) stops; Thaddaeus Frogley leaves Creature Labs *'8 February 2002': Creatures GBA is released in the US by Conspiracy Entertainment *'14 February 2002': NeoDecatur releases an updated Valentine's Day Pack for Docking Station, while Alien and tomtschek release the Pink Poodle Ettins *'15 February 2002': The Astro Norns are relased for Creatures 3/Docking Station *'March 2002': HomeCreatures finally shuts its doors. *'6 March 2002': Members of h2g2 write an article on the Creatures series. *'25 March 2002': The Harlequin Norns are relased for Creatures 3/Docking Station *'April 2002': Creature Labs steps up talks with 3i to secure further funding in order to avoid a cashflow crisis. Previous funding from this and other sources has raised £7m. *'16 April 2002': BioLabs release the Borg Norns for Creatures 3/Docking Station *'20 April 2002': Aktion Pentatypus starts at Mummy's Creatures *'24 April 2002': The Lone Shee's Fallow Norns are released for Creatures 3/Docking Station *'25 April 2002': Creature Labs non-executive director Les Edgar is rumoured to be interested in purchasing Creature Labs, 3i having pulled out after conducting further due-dilligence on current management *'May 2002': 3i is not willing to accept the executive board's recomendation that Creature Labs be sold to board members for £75,000 when it had invested £2.5m just 18 months ago, and new options are demanded *'14 May 2002': Creatures: Raised in Space is released for the PS1 by Conspiracy Entertainment *'27 May 2002': An extraordinary general meeting is held, presided over by Creature Labs chief executive Chris McKee in which options to save the jobs at the company (numbering somewhere between 50 and 43) are discussed; a new holding company is subsequently formed with an infusion of £400,000 in addition to the £75,000 previously offered, but shareholders who fought hard to preserve their interest in the company predict that with a prior "burn rate" of £2m in 15 months: :"if the management doesn’t improve and the business made more commercial it could be back in trouble very soon" ::It's been suggested that this was just one grumpy investor, and that Business Weekly were being overly negative. --GreenReaper :In other news, Creatures Labs released the Magma Norns (previously only available in Creatures Internet Edition) *'June 2002': Creature Labs officially changes its name to Entraline Limited - Cyberlife Technology Ltd remains its operating subsidiary *'1 July 2002': GreenReaper releases his C3/DS logon screen skins for Windows XP *'2 July 2002': The Siamese Norns are relased for Creatures 3/Docking Station *'12 July 2002': The adapted Atari game Warlords is released *'16 July 2002': Wayne Stallwood leaves Creature Labs to start his own business venture; he is bought a Gamecube as a leaving gift and continues to work at CL as an external consultant from time to time *'September 2002': Hasbro release the R2-D2 Interactive Astromech Droid with programming provided by Creature Labs *'13 September 2002': Francis Irving leaves Cyberlife; his friends buy him a digital camera as a going-away present *'20 September 2002': Creatures Gold is released by Focus Software *'16 October 2002': The Banshee Grendels are relased for Creatures 3/Docking Station *'December 2002': Weihnachtsaktion Secret Santa 2002 begins *'1 December 2002': DClick creates the What Creature are you? quiz *'5 December 2002': Creature Labs finishes the PC conversion of Silent Hill 2: Restless Dreams 2003 *'4 February 2003': The Creature Labs Mall is closed. *'10 February 2003': Ladybird Norns for C2 released. *'24 February 2003': Cognition Games buys the rights to the Macintosh version of Creatures 3. *'28 February 2003': Ashley Harman (aka Frimlin) leaves Cyberlife - as he packs up on the 20th he has this to say: :It was a bit odd to be standing in the centre of the Creature Labs office, packing away the cute stuffed toy Norns and Grendels I've accumulated from fellow Creatures fans. As I looked around the office, there were no other Norns to be seen. But it's been steadily more and more like that over the last couple of years -- I should have been used to it. But the moment spoke to me, all the same. *'March 2003': Entraline directors Chris McKee, Ian Konrath, Howard Newmark and Ian Saunter decided liquidation is inevitable after all hopes for major new contracts fail *'19 March 2003': DockingStation Aftermath forum opened by Mark Stamps to keep the community apprised of the situation, and what was to come *'20 March 2003': Creature Labs closes - many CC members say goodbye on Lisa de Araujo's weblog posts *'21 March 2003': Hippi Norns for C2 released. *'3 April 2003': Docking Station servers are turned off *'15 April 2003': Entraline/Cyberlife is liquidated subsequent to its final extraordinary general meeting - reasons cited include insolvency of their German publishing partners and a poor outlook in the general gaming industry; shareholders tack on "poor management" *'16 April 2003': Ian Saunter gets a call from Mark Bevan, who had worked on FightBox and was now with the BBC, asking about Evo Warriors - although CL/Entraline is now dead, Ian convinces a friend who is tired of consulting (Jeremy Cooke) to fund development of a reduced version of the game, which will end up being BAMZOOKi *'28 April 2003': Business Weekly states that in addition to sums owed to investors 3i, NW Brown, Hermann Hauser and Peter Dawe, the former Entraline owed £75,000 to its administrators plus £200,000 to the Inland Revenue, and that the employees had been working for the last three months without pay; the same investor as before said: :"We have heard the management team may try to make a case for buying the assets. If this does turn out to be the case, messing up a business, trashing all the debts and keeping the assets does not seem right. This company collapsed because of the management’s lack of management and sales skills. One hopes they will emerge from this debacle empty-handed."'' *'''7 May 2003: Gameware Development is incorporated *'7 June 2003': Mark Stamps gets the first core Docking Station server back online. *'18 June 2003': Docking Station user registration re-opens; Survivor begins at Creatures Caves *'Mid 2003': The Albia region is founded on NationStates *'2 July 2003': Crazy Creatures Captures opens at TreeSprite's Creatures Grove *'3 July 2003': Gameware Europe is formally announced as the purchaser of assets and intellectual property rights of Cyberlife after rumours from former CL staff - CEO Jeremy Cooke claims to be "dedicated, not only to the continuing development of the innovative Creatures series, but also toward the ongoing creation of these uniquely entertaining A.I. concepts for television and mobile-phones" and notes that there were "many excellent UK studios hit hard by the present market conditions" - our first priority is to get the Internet-based offering, Creatures Docking Station, back on-line and assure the loyal fan-base of our intention to continue to provide them with entertaining Creatures concepts :The Creatures Community felt this was terrific news as the norns had been saved from liquidation. *'4 July 2003': Gremlin Norns released by West Winds *'18 July 2003': edash conceives the Creatures Community Project *'5 August 2003': C12DS website comes online *'25 August 2003': Mummy launches Aktion Limited Edition *'5 September 2003': Survivor finishes, with Gryph victorious *'27 September 2003': Kunterbunt Norns are released *'31 October 2003': Official Gameware websites begin to come online *'14 November 2003': Gameware announces the use of its toolkit in the upcoming CBBC show BAMZOOKi, which is scheduled for release in March 2004 *'December 2003': Gameware release James Pond: RoboCod, and also opens up various Creatures tools and Life Kits, once sold at the Creatures Mall, for free download to show their support for the Community; Weihnachtsaktion Secret Santa 2003 begins *'26 December 2003': The public beta of the C12DS metaroom is released by lacota 2004 *'21 February 2004': Hans converted the Pumuckl Norns for C2. *'28 February 2004': Aktion Breed Detective begins *'18 March 2004': Hans released the Foxi Norns for C2. *'3 April 2004': Sarah and Tafgana win Aktion Breed Detective *'May 2004': Metacore development team formed *'7 May 2004': White Dynamite Grendels released. *'22 May 2004': First work on openc2e starts, originally intended to be a simple CAOS simulator to assist in developing agents. *'30 May 2004': Norns are featured alongside such British gaming icons as Lara Croft and Donkey Kong at E3. Gameware is chuffed. *'6 June 2004': NornenMeister Website startet with the converted Plant Norns for C2. *'24 June 2004': k9norn is reported to the Australian Police *'25-31 July 2004' The first CCSF is held, with a Christmas in July theme. *'August 2004': Gameware releases Creatures: The Albian Years (published by Fusion Labs), and announce that they have licensed all games in the Creatures series to Infinium Labs for use on their Phantom gaming system, as well as having acquired SceneMachines with a view to using their mobile technologies in future games; CEO Jeremy Cooke says: :"SceneMachines takes us closer to our vision for simultaneous cross-platform, non-violent game applications." *'12 August 2004': Hans (NornenMeister) released the Gecko Ettins. *'October 2004': Gameware releases Creatures Exodus and Creatures Village, again published by Fusion Labs *'14 October 2004': The Corona Development Team is announced *'15 October 2004': Corona's first metaroom, The Garbage Dump, is released *'15 December 2004': Gameware's Ian Saunter reports: :"Creatures-wise, we’ve been continuing our quest to find partners with the right level of commitment needed to take forward the series. It’s bound to come as something of a disappointment to the many devoted Creatures fans that regularly check here for better news on this front, to hear that, so far, we have not secured such a partner. True, we have re-released all the older titles now in Europe, and these remain available to purchase from our Shop. We are also continuing to host and support the Docking Station Hub, which, I hope, does demonstrate our ongoing commitment to reviving the game and bringing along new offerings based on the Shee-universe. Still, I’m afraid we will have to wait yet a while for this to become a reality. And, to be frank, we have to face the prospect that it might never happen!" *'24 December 2004': Aquatilis Caverna room 1 beta is released; NornenMeister released the Hokuspokus Norns. *'30 December 2004': The Creatures Wiki is launched; within one week, 500 pages have been written 2005 *'16 January 2005': Bahama Norns released; Gecko Ettins v.2.0 released. *'26 January 2005': Gargoyle Norns for Creatures 2 released *'5 February 2005': The first Get Online Day is held - the Docking Station server crashes hours into the event *'9 February 2005': The Creatures Wiki contains 100,000 words on over 800 topics *'10 February 2005': Amanora's Creatures redesigned *'21 February 2005': Konnichiwa Norns released *'2 March 2005': Gameware mentions the Creatures Wiki *'5 March 2005': The second Get Online Day is held *'20 March 2005': El Dorado Norns released for C2 *'25 March 2005': Alien and Tafgana release an improved version of the Easter Norns *'28 March 2005': The Wall Street Journal mentions the Creatures Wiki, Steve Grand also mentions the Creatures Wiki in his weblog. *'2 April 2005': 3rd Get Online Day is held - DS servers don't crash *'May 2005': Russian versions of Creatures Exodus and Creatures Village are released *'18 May 2005': Kutoka Interactive announces that it plans to release Creatures Exodus and Creatures Village in a 'hybrid' format, for both Windows and Mac OS X; Reptile Norns released *'20 May 2005': Survivor is slated to begin, however, Creatures Caves goes offline *'21 May 2005': NornenMeister releases the Calypso Norns; Survivor actually begins *'30 May 2005': Element Norns released *'20 June 2005': NornenMeister converted the Shees for C2. *'24 July 2005': Spike Norns released by Kari *'26 July 2005': The C12DS team is testing 'the final release candidate' *'31 July 2005': The Creatures Community Spirit Festival 2005 is declared *'8 August 2005': The Snow Norns for C1 are released *'14 August 2005': C12DS is released!! *'18 September 2005': Sweetheart Grendels from Hans released. *'21 August 2005': The Creatures Wiki reaches a total of 2000 articles. *'30 September 2005': Kutoka Interactive released Creatures Exodus and Creatures Village for Windows and Mac OS X *'15 October 2005': Alien releases the Fluffy Norns *'18 October 2005': clohse releases Ron's House *'3 November 2005': NornenMeister converted the Plague Ettins and the Tiger Grendels for C2. *'22 November 2005': NornenMeister released Vulkanausbruch auf Albia. *'24 November 2005': Amanora releases the Flora Norns version 2. *'27 November 2005': Christmasnorn 2005 begins *'24 December 2005': Hans released Albia at Night for Creatures 2. 2006 *'23 January 2006' - Openc2e celebrates its first live norn birth. *'31 January 2006' Albitopia for Creatures 2 released. *'5 February 2006' NornenMeister released the Porky Norns. *'24 February 2006' NornenMeister released the Red Tail Norns. *'26 February 2006' - The Evil Council declares war on Gameware Development. *'10 March 2006' Vulcana Norns released. *'14 March 2006' Frog Norns v.2 from NornenMeister released. *'1 April 2006' - Anduin llama-fies the Creatures Wiki under the name Llamanduin. Malkin, Spook (anonymous), and MonaLS pitch in soon after. *'17 May 2006' NornenMeister released Flying Wonderland. *'19 July 2006' - After a long period of downtime, Rascii revives the Creatures Caves forums. *'21 July 2006' Plasma Grendels for C2 released. *'30 July 2006' - The CCSF 2006 begins. *'3 August 2006' NornenMeister released the Rainbow Norns. *'6 August 2006' NornenMeister converted the Indianer Norns for C2. *'15 August 2006' The world Animal Arena for Creatures 2 are released. *'October 2006' - Creatures 2 is run on Openc2e. *'11 November 2006' - Creatures celebrates its 10th anniversary since launch date. *'25 November 2006' - Community member KnyteTrypper passes away of pneumonia at the age of 56. Efforts are immediately made to console the community by his friends and family. KnyteTrypper's C3/DS Nexus is archived. *'1 December 2006' NornenMeister released the Winged Worker Ettins for Creatures 2. *'24 December 2006' NornenMeister released Christmas in Albia. 2007 *'9 April 2007': Jelisa_j releases a beta of her Tilynn Norns. *'23 April 2007': A recruitment call is put out by Don for the CCSF 2007. *'25 April 2007': ElasticMuffin makes an announcement about the progress of openc2e. At this stage, creatures have brains. *'1 May 2007': The very first winged Grendel race for Creatures 2 released: Winged Bulbous Grendels. *'7 June 2007': Due to an ISP failure, the Gameware forums crash, and all the databases are (at least temporarily) lost. *'6 July 2007': NornenMeister converted the CV Okapi Norns for Creatures 2. *'31 July 2007': In an attempt to generate more interest in Creatures, GSP releases Creatures Triple - a pack containing Creatures Albian Years, Exodus and Village *'11 September 2007': NornenMeister releases The Amazing Virtual Sea Monkeys to C2 aka The Albian Sea Bay *'19 August 2007': The fourth annual CCSF kicks off with a theme of "Community." *'15 September 2007': Lady Marava releases her Confused Norns for Creatures 2. *'23 October 2007': Warnz conceives the Triclops Norns, specialized geats that can communicate "telepathically" with the hand. *'01 December 2007': Alien releases the Glow Norns v.2 *'24 December 2007': NornenMeister releases Das Piratenschiff 2008 *'27 January 2008' Gameware forums close temporary. A message that says "It will be back when people learn to play nice, stop being annoying and stop reporting every single post" is left. This is later changed to a more generic message. *'4 February 2008' The Gameware forums return. *'7 February 2008' Lisa removes the off-topic, site announcements and RP areas from the Gameware forums, in an attempt to discourage the spamminess plaguing them. *'12 February 2008' Creaturetopia is created, as a response to the Gameware forum strife. It has been growing steadily. *'13 February 2008' The Creature Repository reaches 1000 user-submitted creatures. :''Got stuff that should go here? Click the Edit link and add it! -- GreenReaper Category:Community